The present disclosure relates to internet browsing environments, and more particularly to a hyperlink import utility for transferring selected open browser tabs from a host computer to a client computer.
Many of today's internet browsers (e.g., Firefox, Internet Explorer, and the like) allow a user to open multiple browsing tabs within a same browsing window. The user can then toggle between the various browser tabs with greater efficiency. Moreover, the functionality of some browsers have been extended to allow a user to save (i.e., bookmark) either a single browser tab or all open browser tabs in a browser tab set. Moreover, some browsers contain extenders that allow a user to compose an e-mail to another remote user, whereby the e-mail contains the current web address of the webpage that the host user is viewing in his or her browser. In this regard, the e-mail can include the web locations of all of a user's open tabs contained on the user's browser. However, such browsing technologies suffer from a number of drawbacks. First, current browsers do not allow a host user to save a selected number of open tab(s) from among the entire open browser tab set. In addition, such technologies fail to provide a direct and secure peer-to-peer transfer protocol whereby a client user may independently attempt to access a select number of open browser tabs from the host computer's saved browser tab set.